WWE2K14
Gameplay Exibition Many of the gameplay features from WWE '13 have been updated or completely revamped. These include the navigation system, allowing for more fluid walking, running and dragging motions. Characters also move faster than before. Before running, characters display "starting up" animations, to prevent players from spamming running attacks. New motions, such as adjusting wristbands or motioning for opponents to get up, were added. Striking attacks are quicker and harder to reverse. All reversals now result in offensive attacks, to make for quicker matches by avoiding continuous reversal stalemates. Catapult finishers can now be used offensively. Some characters can launch an opponent into the air and catch them for a catch finisher. Seven new OMG moments have been added, allowing certain finishers to be done on two opponents, and players to interact with the arena environment. The nearfall system too has been improved, with more two counts to give the match a more dramatic feel. 30 years of WrestleMania mode WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters.Like Legends of Wrestlemania and WWE '13, the campaign revolves around historical stories rather than original ones. The mode features a distinct roster of wrestlers and alternate gimmicks, who wrestled at WrestleMania. In Wrestlemania mode, matches have primary objectives, required to beat the game, and bonus historical objectives, which result in recreated WrestleMania moments. Sometimes the player must follow a guided sequence of inputs, rather than freely control the character. In 46 primary matches, the player competes through storylines of various lengths, switching predetermined characters as they are completed. Each chapter has its own title and focus; "Hulkamania Runs Wild" focuses on Hulk Hogan and early WrestleManias, while "The New Generation" showcases the rise of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels in the mid-1990s.The "Attitude Era" chapter brings back some matches from WWE '13's "Attitude Era" mode, as well as some not covered before.9 The "Ruthless Aggression" chapter focuses on the departure of The Rock, lessened focus on Triple H and rise of Randy Orton and Edge. The final "Universe Era" chapter focuses on the rise of John Cena and the returns of The Rock and Brock Lesnar. Marketing and release Casey Collins, WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock would be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14.The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24 episode of WWE Raw.2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released.In July, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. A special promotional event with Ryback took place at Oberoi Mall in Mumbai, India, where an India-exclusive pre-order bonus was announced, a double-sided poster.